


So how'd you meet?

by Nihlyria



Series: Turk Cloud Universe [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Genesis doesn't know how to shut up, Incest Jokes, Short silly fic is short, Turk Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Cloud just let curiosity get the better of him, and he really doesn't know if it was worth almost getting stabbed with a fork.





	

Cloud just stared at Genesis, in mid bite, while Zack patted Angeal's back frantically to stop the man from choking on his own food. The Turk's mind tried to process what the hell was just said.

 

“... You're... brothers...”

 

“Yes, Cloud. I didn't stutter.”

 

“Only by a technical sense.” Angeal managed to get out.

 

“Yes, yes, blah, blah science, blah blah, genetic manipulation.” Genesis waved his hand and took a bite of his own food. “It doesn't stop the fact we have the same mother.”

 

“Technically!!” The blond had never seen the large SOLDIER so flustered in his life. Maybe he should have asked how they met.

 

“Angeal and I grew up in a little town called Banora. He was born properly and I was born in a tube. His mother's genetics were used in combination of another's and thus this magnificent person you see before you came into being.”

 

“...Similar to Sephiroth...”

 

“Only better because it's me.”

 

“.... So you're like a Sephiroth proto-type.”

 

“What?! How dare you! I'm not that much older than him!”

 

“Your skin says otherwise.”

 

“OKAY!! Can we stop now and just eat?!” Angeal had to grab Genesis's wrist before he could stab the blond with his fork. “We are not genetically related. We're brothers because we are part of the same program, like you and Sephiroth.... wait, you two are genetically related... Okay so not like you two, but I think you understand, you're more apt with science than anyone else at this table.”

 

“Yeah no, I get it. Just was odd hearing it. I mean it's a bit odd to be like 'I fuck my brother' in a conversation.” Cloud shifted closer to Zack in attempts to distance himself from the reach of the red-head. “Besides, I don't think clones fucking each other counts as incest... Does it?”

 

“I am not a clone! Angeal and I do not share any DNA markers!”

 

“You said you were born in a test tube! That screams clone!”

 

“So Zack, I hear you're being promoted. Congrats.” Angeal interrupted and raised his glass.

 

“Uh... Please don't let your mate kill mine...”

 

“No guarantees.”

 

“HOW ABOUT A DIFFERENT TOPIC.” Genesis stabbed the table with his fork since stabbing Cloud was out of the question. “Let's get Sephiroth laid.”

 

“...Yeah good luck with that one.” Cloud snorted and picked up his own glass.

 

“What do you mean? It's possible to get him laid, it's just finding the right person.”

 

“Sephiroth's an asexual Beta. The right person to him is a good book and tea.” Zack commented with a sagely nod. “So that plan is bust. Plus, you gotta respect his choices. He would have mated if he wanted to, or could for that matter.”

 

“.... How do you know this and we don't?” Angeal raised an eyebrow as he watched his apprentice shrug and motion towards the smallest in the room.

 

“Me, of course. I'm filled with secrets of the great General himself.” Cloud smirked as Genesis perked up like a bird with interest.

 

“Dear, have more wine and let's talk...”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole "Genesis and Angeal are technically brothers" thing is one of my favourite little tidbits from the Ultimania. They're both born from Gillian's cells, only Genesis was so genetically altered that they have no blood relation. Good times.
> 
> Also, for the record, I really, really, REALLY hate Genesis/Gackt. Like there is nothing to describe how much I hate him. So I will never write a smut scene with him in it. Sorry.


End file.
